I. Field
The field relates to systems and methods for generating light, and more particularly to electrodeless plasma lamps.
II. Background
Electrodeless plasma lamps may be used to provide bright, white light sources. Because electrodes are not used, they may have longer useful lifetimes than other lamps. In an electrodeless plasma lamp, radio frequency power may be coupled into a fill in a bulb to create a light emitting plasma. However, as the fill is ignited and the plasma heats up, the load conditions of the lamp may change. This can impact the startup procedure as well as the electronics used to drive the lamp. In addition, different modes of operation may require different operating conditions.